Avoir une famille ? MOI ?
by Lumimi
Summary: COMPLETE Une fois la guerre finie et que tout le monde se prépare à un nouveau départ, Heero sait enfin qui il est vraiment...
1. Introduction

Titre : Avoir une famille ? Moi ?!? Par : Hana to Yume ( kissy.23@laposte.net ) Genre : du pure OOC tout ça !!! Couples : 1+2 , 3+4 sous entendu Disclaimers : Je les veux !!!! pourkoi y sont pas à moi ? C'est de l'IN-JUS- TI-CEUH !!! vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas faire un échange ?  
  
Chtite note : c'est ma deuxième fic !!! mais la première a buggée sur FFnet alors on peut considérer celle là comme ma première ! c'est du nimportnawak ce que j'racconte !!!  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
* * * * * * PÔV Heero * * * * * * *  
  
Cela faisait un mois gue la guerre était finie. Un mois où nous vivions tous les 5 dans une base sur la lune. Nos Gundams étaient censés être détruits, du moins c'est ce que nous avons fait croire aux colonies. En fait, nous les avons cachés quelque part sur Terre, au nez et à la barbe des colonies ( tiens Duo a déteint sur moi. ) qui voulaient les détruire pour préserver la paix instaurée. Mais détruire celui qui avait été un de ses compagnons d'armes durant toute une guerre, c'était impossible pour nous, c'est à dire mes 4 autres compagnons et moi , Heero YUY.  
Ce matin j'avais décidé de partir m'entraîner dans la salle d'entraînement, ce que J trouvait complètement idiot vu que tout était fini. Mais c'est comme ça, on ne se refait pas. J'étais encore dans ma chambre et j'allais partir lorsque mon portable sonna. Tiens, j'ai bien faillit le laisser ici celui là !  
  
Heero - Hmm. Oui ?  
  
J - Heero ? C'est J. Tu peux passer à mon bureau tout de suite ?  
  
Heero - Oui j'arrive  
  
J'arrivais toujours pas refuser un ordre venat de J. 45 minutes après j'étais dans son bureau.  
  
J - Ah Heero, entre et assieds toi, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.  
  
Reviews please.. 


	2. Le départ

Titre : Avoir une famille ? Moi ?!? Par : Hana to Yume ( kissy.23@laposte.net ) Genre : du pure OOC tout ça !!! Couples : 1+2 , 3+4 sous entendu Disclaimers : Je les veux !!!! pourkoi y sont pas à moi ? C'est de l'IN-JUS- TI-CEUH !!! vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas faire un échange ?  
  
Chtite note : c'est ma deuxième fic !!! mais la première a buggée sur FFnet alors on peut considérer celle là comme ma première ! c'est du nimportnawak ce que j'racconte !!! ( PS : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos )  
  
CHAPITRE 01  
  
Heero était vraiment dépité. Oui, lui Heero, le soldat parfait était vraiment abbatu. Les révélations que lui avait faites J sur son passé l'avait achevé. Et cela devait se voir sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa Duo dans les couloirs de la base. Il essaya de remettre son masque de soldat parfait en place mais cela n'eût pas l'air de marcher car il vit Duo perdre le sourire qu'il arborait habituellement pour se précipiter vers Heero.  
  
Duo - Heero mais keske t'as ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Réponds moi Heero .  
  
Et là Heero fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il éclatat en sanglots.  
  
Duo - Heero.  
  
« Pour qu'il pleure comme ça il doit s'être vraiment passé quelque chose » pensa notre shinigami. Il s'approcha doucement du soldat parfait et le pris dans se bras. Heero, tel un gamin, agrippa le sweat de Duo. « On dirait un gosse qui cherche le réconfort de sa mère » pensa celui ci.  
  
Duo - Ca va aller Heero, je suis là. Si tu veux parler n'hésite pas. Tu sais tu peux avoir confiance en moi.  
  
Petit hochement de tête de la part d'Heero. « Tu as l'air si normal ainsi. Si faible. Si. toi »  
  
Duo - Bon dans ce cas je vais te raccompagner dans ta chambre. Tu veux ?  
  
Heero - Oui.  
  
C'était un drôle de tableau qui était à la vue de tous dans les couloirs : un Heero complètement H.S soutenu par un Duo assez content de lui [ on se demande pourquoi ! moi aussi je veux aider Heero à marcher !!!! ]. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Heero, Duo l'aida à se poser sur le lit. Il commençait à partir quand .  
  
Heero - Attends. Il faut que je t'explique avant que je . que je . parte.  
  
Duo - Que tu partes ?!? Où ça ? Avec qui ? Combien de temps ? » Comment ça ?  
  
Heero - Odin Lowe n'a jamais été mon vrai père. En fait, il m'a enlevé à une famille habitant en France. Quand il m'a remis à J pour l'Opération Météore, il lui a fait promettre que si il lui arrivait quelque chose, il devrait me révéler toute la vérité dès que la guerre serait finie. Et . voilà. Maintenant tu sais .  
  
Duo - * complètement sur le cul* Alors . tu vas partir vivre dans ta nouvelle famille ?  
  
Heero - C'est ce que J veut.  
  
Duo - Et toi, keske tu veux vraiment ?  
  
Heero - .  
  
Duo - Je vois.  
  
Heero - En fait je. j'ai pas envie de vous laisser. Tu sais pour moi vous êtes ma vraie famille. et . je .  
  
Duo - « pourquoi 'vous laisser' ? pourquoi pas 'te laisser' ? » Fais le comme tu le sens, mais ne laisse personne décider à ta place, d'accord ?  
  
Heero - Hn.  
  
Duo - Je suis quand même content que tu te sois confié à moi. Si t'as un autre problème, n'hésite pas.  
  
Heero - Duo ?  
  
Duo - Oui ?  
  
Heero - Qu'est ce que toi et les autres avez prévu maintenant que la guerre est finie ?  
  
Duo - Ben. Quatre reprend l'entreprise de son père et Trowa l'accompagne et Wuffy s'engage chez les Preventers à la demande de Sally   
  
Heero - mmh. Et toi ?  
  
Duo - Euh . moi je. euh. enfin on r'part avec Hilde sur L2 ouvrir un garage.  
  
Heero - * bas * Toujours Hilde.  
  
Duo - Hein ? tu disais ?  
  
Heero - Rien . enfin je crois que je vais faire un essai.  
  
Duo - ?! De quoi ?  
  
Heero - De vivre chez ''EUX''. Enfin se sera juste un essai, j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver seul ici à me ballader dans les couloirs de la base avec J pour seule compagnie.  
  
Duo - * mdr * Tu sais que t'es marrant toi quand tu veux !!!  
  
* * * * * * * * PÔV Heero * * * * * * * *  
  
Ce fut assez dur de quitter ceux que je considérais comme MA véritable famille, et un encore plus. S'il ne partait pas avec Hilde je serais resté mais. lui et Hilde. toujours ensemble. et moi, comment lui dire ce que je ressens ?  
Maintenant c'est trop tard, tu es parti et moi je suis en route vers une maison étrangère que je vais devoir considérer comme mienne à présent. . . BEURK .*  
  
Reviews please.. 


	3. Un cauchemard nommé Angie

Titre : Avoir une famille ? Moi ?!? Par : Hana to Yume ( kissy.23@laposte.net ) Genre : du pure OOC tout ça !!! Couples : 1+2 , 3+4 sous-entendus Disclaimers : Je les veux !!!! pourkoi y sont pas à moi ? C'est de l'IN-JUS- TI-CEUH !!! Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut pas faire un échange ? Par contre, Angie elle est à moi et rien qu'à moi !!! Gare à ceux qui la touche.... niark niark niark ( rire qui fait peur lol !!! )  
  
Chtite note : c'est ma deuxième fic !!! Mais la première a buggée sur FFnet alors on peut considérer celle là comme ma première ! C'est du nimportnawak ce que j'racconte !!! ( PS : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos )  
  
CHAPITRE 02  
  
La voiture remontait lentement l'allée. Heero, qui conduisait, était époustoufflé. La maison qui se tenait devant lui était un vrai palace !! C'était énorme !! Cela faisait 2 minutes qu'il avait franchit le portail d'entrée et il arrivait à peine maintenant !!  
La voiture était arrêtée maintenant. Le jeune homme qui en descendit regardait curieusement les deux personnes se tenant devant lui. Comme personne ne parlait, l'homme parla.  
  
??? - Je me présente je suis Patrick Lencia et voici Sara, ma femme. Nous sommes tes parents.  
  
Sara - Orlando, on est si content de te revoir !!  
  
Heero - Orlando ?  
  
Sara - Oui, c'est ton nom ! Tu. tu ne savais pas ?  
  
Heero - Je m'appelle Heero Yuy.  
  
  
  
Patrick - Euh. Bon tu peux entrer, viens .  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Dans le salon 15 minutes après.  
  
Heero n'en pouvait. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter de venir ici ? Il commençait à regretter de ne pas être rester dans la base, au moins là bas il connaissait les lieux et pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais là il était dans une maison étrangère avec des étrangers qui plus et se prétendaient être ses parents. Non mais quelle cata, quelle cata .  
  
Patrick - Euh. Orlando, nous.  
  
Heero - Heero.  
  
Patrick - Oui Heero. Ta mère et moi devons partir travailler.  
  
Heero - Et vous faites quoi ??  
  
Sara - Ton père est directeur d'une banque et je suis avocate.  
  
Heero - Je serai seul aujourd'hui c'est ça ?  
  
Sara - Euh pas tout ta fait. Ta s?ur fini ses cours à 11h15. Elle sera là vers 11h35 et restera toute l'après midi.  
  
Heero - O.O MA QUOI ???  
  
Patrick - Ta s?ur.  
  
Heero - J'ai une . une . une S?UR ?  
  
Patrick - oui, c'est ta jumelle elle s'appelle Angèle  
  
Sara - Mais elle préfère qu'on l 'appelle Angie  
  
Patrick - Bon c'est pas dit mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille ou on va être en retard.  
  
Sara - Si tu t'ennuies tu n'as qu'à aller faire un tour dans le jardin en attendant Angèle. Au sinon il y a la télévision ou la bibliothèque.  
  
Patrick - Elle est au premier. Ca va aller ?  
  
Heero - Hn.  
  
Patrick - Bon alors on y va. A ce soir Orlan. Heero.  
  
Sara - N'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a un problème. Nos numéros se trouvent à côté du téléphone au salon.  
  
Ils partirent enfin, Sara n'oubliant pas de déposer un léger bisou sur le front d'Heero, ce qui lui fit bizarre, vu que personne auparavant ne lui avait fait preuve d'affection. A part Duo peut-être. Il décida de visiter la « maison » et se trouva une chambre qu'il s'appropria. Ceci étant fait, il regarda sa montre. 9h45. Bon ça lui laissait 1h et demi avant que l' « autre » n'arrive. Il décida de visiter le jardin. A 11h15 il était déjà de retour dans la maison. Il s'installa devant la télé t regarda une série stupide.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * PÔV Angèle * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Fait chier. Elle pouvait pas prévenir la prof qu'il y aurait une interro ? Et ce bus qui n'avance pas. Mais c'est pas vrai, j'vais arriver à midi chez moi c'est vraiment pas mon jour. Enfin j'vais avoir l'après midi pour moi toute seule niark niark niark !!! J'vais mettre la musique à fond et me matter tout plein de DVD. Tiens, et si j'appelai Alex, peut -être qu'elle pourrait venir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Angèle arriva finalement chez elle aux alentours de 11h45. Elle enleva sa veste et allait expédier son cartable dans les escaliers lorsque le téléphone sonna. Elle allait se précipiter dessus quand son cerveau prit le relais.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la sonnerie du téléphone de la maison ça ! Et c'est pas mon portable non plus ! Mais alors. »  
  
Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit une voix provenant du salon décrocher le fameux téléphone.  
  
Heero - Oui ?  
  
Duo - Heero c'est Duo. Alors vieux ça s'passe comment chez tes géniteurs ? Tu dois trop t'éclater ! Ils doivent te chouchouter et tout et tout. Le pied !!  
  
Heero - Duo ferme là baka. Si tu veux vraiment savoir ça me chier d'être ici. Primo : j'suis seul dans une baraque qui pourrait rivaliser en taille avec le palais de Rélémoche et Deusio : j'ai une jumelle.  
  
Duo - . ( l'est sans voix not'Shinigami ) . Une. une . JUMELLE !!!  
  
Heero - Hn.  
  
Duo - Ben alors ça c'est trop cool !!  
  
Heero - Ca dépend pour qui.  
  
Duo - Attends, imagine toutes les bétîses que tu vas pouvoir faire avec elle ! Et pis elle doit être super mignonne ta frangine !  
  
Heero - Duo tu ne l'as jamais vue.  
  
Duo - Ben. Si c'est ta jumelle, elle est forcément mignonne ! Bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'y aille. Surtout appelle moi si t'as un problème, j'suis toujours dispo.  
  
Heero - Mmm. Duo ?  
  
Duo - Oui ?  
  
Heero - Prends soin de toi  
  
Duo - O.O . . . (encore sans voix. Wouaaah !!! . )  
  
Angèle en revenait pas. Elle avait complètement oublié que son cher « frangin » arrivait aujourd'hui. Adieu l'après midi tranquille ! Elle s'approcha doucement du salon et regarda. Heero était assis sur le canapé, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle décida d'intervenir.  
  
Angie - Alors c'est toi mon. Euh. frère ?  
  
Heero sursauta légèrement. C'est qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas entendue arriver. Il se le va et se planta devant elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un duel visuel commença.  
  
Heero - Et toi tu es la fameuse Angèle .  
  
Angie - Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?  
  
Heero - « Elle est bête ou quoi ! On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ! D'accord elle me cherche ! Et bien elle m'a trouvé ! » ~~ (super- hyper-méga-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-made-in-Heero-je-hais-cette-fille-YUY )  
  
Angie - * stoïque * Super en plus t'es même pas du genre causant ! OSKOUR ! Tu sais qu'on est censé être pareil alors parle bon sang !!  
  
Heero - . . .  
  
Angie - Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça moi .  
  
DING DONG !!!  
  
Angie - Amen. Alleluia. Merci mon Dieu . Alex est arrivée !!! YES !!!  
  
Heero - ?!?  
  
Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit à grande volée. Une jeune fille (cheveux noirs, yeux noirs. c'est ce que les mecs appelleraient un canon ! ) se tenait sur le seuil.  
  
Alexandra - Salut ! ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?  
  
Angie - Euh. en fait tu me sauves la vie !!  
  
Alexandra - Comment ça ?  
  
Angie - Viens voir.  
  
Elle poussa son amie vers le salon où elle avait abandonné Heero. Il était toujours là et regardait la télé, debout. Elle se planta devant lui, tenant toujours son amie par la main.  
  
Angie - Alex je te présente Orlando. Orlando je te présente Alexandra Meister, qui est accessoirement ma meilleure amie.  
  
Heero - Je m'appelle Heero YUY  
  
Angie - Mais oui. mais oui.  
  
Alexandra - Euh. angie, c'est normal qu'il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ?  
  
Angie - Ben oui c'est mon jumeau perdu. Il avait été kidnappé quand il avait que deux mois. J'l'ai jamais connu et j'avais complètement oublié qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui. Bref la totale quoi.  
  
Alexandra - Tu dois être hyper contente !  
  
Angie - Ben pas trop non, il est pas du genre causant, le contraire de moi tu vois ?  
  
Heero - ça te cause un problème ?  
  
Angie - Tiens tu sais parler toi ? Bon tu viens Alex, on va dans ma chambre se matter des films.  
  
Alexandra - Et ton frère ?  
  
Angie - Bah, il va bien se trouver une occupation, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Heero - Hn ?  
  
Angie - C'est vraiment un cas désespéré ; j'laisse tomber .  
  
Elle laissa Heero. Celui ci prit son portable, alla à la cuisine se faire un sandwich et partit dehors sans un mot.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * PÔV Heero * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi cette dingue ?! ça ne peut pas être ma jumelle, non, non, non, c'est impossible ! Elle est tout le temps en train de parler, mais c'est quoi ce caractère ? Remarque, elle me rappellle tellement Duo.. Tiens mon portable vibre. C'est qui cette fois ? Quatre ! Super, ça va me changer les idées de lui parler .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Il ne rentra chez « lui » qu'aux alentours de minuit. Il s'arrangea pour ne pas être vu car ses « parents » étaient rentrés. Il alla directement dans sa nouvelle chambre et se coucha sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. La tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements l'avait épuisé. Il pensa alors à Duo qui était sur L2 avec Hilde. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il aurait tellement voulu l'accompagner là bas. Ces pensées lui firent mal et il se mit à pleurer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * PÔV Angèle * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Minuit et quart. Pffou, plus que deux lignes et j'ai fini ma disserte. Voilà ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai bien cru que j'allais m'endormir dessus ! Tiens, y'a du bruit dans la chambre d'à côté pourtant elle est vide !! Ah oui c'est l'autre il a du rentrer. Dommage, j'aurais aimé qu'il se perde ! Ben quoi ? Encore du bruit. Mais c'est pas vrai, il peut pas dormir, faire comme tout le monde pour une fois !!! Mais. c'est des pleurs ! IL PLEURE ??? Bon j'vais prendre ma douche. . . 30 minutes plus tard. . Ouah, ça fait du bien ! j'suis crevée moi !!! Mais .ma parole, il pleure encore !! Bon vais aller le voir.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la chambre voisine puis entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle s'approcha du lit de son jumeau et ce qu'elle vit la chamboula. Heero était recroquevillé sur lui même et pleurait tel un gosse.  
  
Angie - Eh ! ça va ?  
  
Heero - .  
  
Angie - .euh . Orlan. non, Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Heero - Rien. Laisse moi tranquille.  
  
Angie - Heero .  
  
Elle se rapprocha du lit, et , arrivée en face de son frère, elle s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que lui.  
  
Angie - Tu sais si tu as un problème, tu peux toujours essayer de m'en parler.  
  
Heero - Et tu m'écouterais ?  
  
Angie - Ben oui. Tu sais, j'ai peut être été. euh . odieuse tout à l'heure, mais comprends moi : on m'a toujours dit que j'étais fille unique, et là, du jour au lendemain, on m'apprend qu'en fait j'ai un frère jumeau et qu'il va venir habiter ici !! T'imagines le choc que j'ai eu !! En fait, j'ai tellement essayer de fuir la réalité que j'ai supprimé cette info de ma tête et ça a marché vu que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que t'arrivais, et quand je t'ai vu c'est remonté à la surface et je me suis tout pris en pleine figure ! Je crois que j'ai . euh . un peu peur de tout ça. c'est nouveau pour moi !  
  
Heero - Moi, ma vie d'avant m'allait très bien. J'ai jamais demandé à avoir une famille, vu que j'ai cru que j'étais orphelin.  
  
Angie - Wouaaaah. C'est la plus longue phrase que tu m'es dite !  
  
Heero - Baka  
  
Angie - ?!. Euh. traduction ?  
  
Heero - Idiot en japonais  
  
Angie - TU PARLES JAPONAIS ??? Trop cool !!! Tu vas pouvoir m'apprendre !  
  
Heero - .  
  
Angie - Ben quoi ?  
  
Heero - Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.  
  
Angie - Ah bon ? Et c'est qui ?  
  
Heero - Un de mes compagnons d'armes, Duo.  
  
Angie - Ils te manquent tous, c'est ça ?  
  
Heero - Oui, et lui beaucoup plus que les autres.  
  
Angie - Comment ça ?  
  
Heero - Disons que je n'ai jamais pu lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui.  
  
Angie - Tu l'aimes ?  
  
Heero - Oui  
  
Angie - Et il ne le sait pas ?  
  
Heero - Non.  
  
Angie - Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi ?  
  
Heero - Non.  
  
Angie - Et c'est un garçon.  
  
Heero - Oui  
  
Angie - Donc tu es homo.  
  
Heero - Ben oui  
  
Angie - Cool, tu te démarques bien des autres toi !  
  
Heero - ça pose un problème ?  
  
Angie - Nan, pas du tout. Enfin pour moi. Bon, c'est pas dit, mais va falloir que j'aille pioncer, j'ai école demain ! A moins que.  
  
Heero - A moins que quoi ?  
  
Angie - Que j'arrive à convaincre maman qu'il faut que je reste à la maison pour m'occuper de toi pour pas que tu te sentes tout seul ! Comme ça j'vais pouvoir faire la grasse mat' !!!  
  
Heero - Pfff. T'es une vraie gamine !  
  
Angie - Et alors ? Bon allez, Bonne nuit.  
  
Heero - Angèle ?  
  
Angie - Non, Angie. Y'a que la famille qui m'appelle Angèle, mais moi j'préfère que tu m'appelles Angie.  
  
Heero - Angie ?  
  
Angie - Oui ?  
  
Heero - Merci  
  
Angie - ?! De quoi ?  
  
Heero - D'être comme ça avec moi, de ne pas m'ignorer.  
  
Angie - Bah. de rien. Tu sais, du moment que tu alignes plus de deux mots à la suite, on devrait bien s'entendre !  
  
Heero - D'accord. Bonne nuit.  
  
Angie - Bonne nuit.  
  
Et elle quitta la chambre, en se disant que son frère était finalement plus sympa et plus fragile qu'elle ne le pensait.  
  
TADAAAAAAAAAAM. Pfffffou, il est long ce chapitre !! J'ai cru que j'allais jamais le finir !! bon, on fait comme d'habitude ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ça vaut la peine que je continue ? Vous avez des idées ? Reviews please. qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. mais j'préfère les bonnes !!! 


	4. Déprimes

Titre : Avoir une famille ? Moi ?!? Par : Hana to Yume ( kissy.23@laposte.net ) Genre : du pure OOC tout ça !!! Couples : 1+2 , 3+4 sous-entendus Disclaimers : Je les veux !!!! pourkoi y sont pas à moi ? C'est de l'IN-JUS- TI-CEUH !!! Par contre. Angie est à moi et rien qu'à moi !!!! Gare à ceux qui la touche, j'suis trèèèès égoïste moi quand je veux !!! mouahahah !!! ( rire qui fait peur. mais au lycée y disent que ça marche pas. fô kje trouv ôt'chause ) Chtite note : c'est ma deuxième fic !!! Mais la première a buggée sur FFnet alors on peut considérer celle là comme ma première ! C'est du nimportnawak ce que j'racconte !!! enfin, dans la fic. euh là aussi. bon faut vraiment que je me calme. ZEN. ( PS : les phrases en italiques sont les pensées des persos, enfin si elles apparaissent en italiques parce que jusque ici FFnet a pô voulu. j'suis tout triste. ) 2ème Chtite note : alors. je dédie ma fic à (l'ordre veut rien dire du tout du tout ) : Audrey, Nathalie, Chacha, Titi, Vivifly (ou Chico), Marie- Louise, Marie, Cam, Célia (même si j'ai plus de news de toi.), Marjo, Cachou, Nico, Jonathan, Vincent, Ludo, William, Elodie, Delinou, Laure, sans oublier ma chèèèèèèèèèère famille (même s'ils ont jamais compris pourquoi j'aime les mangas. à vrai dire c'est ma drogue !!!), les cops du théâtre, mes profs de latin, de SVT, de français et d'histoie-géo de la 2nd2 de BDC à Nantes, et mes 3 cousines adorées Nany, Priscilla et ma tite choupette à moi Cassandra. A voui, y a aussi tous les potes génération 87/88/89 du bled paumé de St Papoul !!!!!, très cher village d'enfance (si qqun me lit de là-bas écrivez moi SVP que je puisse avoir des news.), et puis Carcassonne aussi, ma ville natale. Bon, je crois que j'ai oublié personne, enfin j'espère !!! A si : MOI !!!! Dire que j'ai faillit m'oublier. Quelle honte (j'suis complètement à la ramasse)  
  
A mes reviewers : VOILA LA SUITEUUUUUUUUH !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 03  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'Heero vivait avec sa nouvelle famille. Il découvrait petit-à-petit ses parents et commençait à les apprécier. En les observant mieux, il remarqua qu'il avait le physique de son père et les yeux de sa mère, ainsi que sa taille. Il s'ouvrait de plus en plus envers ceux qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième famille et discutait parfois des heures entières avec eux sans qu'il n'y ait d'accrochages. Par contre, Angie, il l'adorait. Il passait des journées avec elle et ils se découvraient de nombreux points communs, tels que la musique ou les films. Il lui racontait sa vie d'avant, elle l'écoutait. Elle avait des problèmes à l'école ou à ses devoirs, il l'aidait. Bref, ils étaient devenus très vite inséparables.  
Angie était vraiment le portrait craché de son frère, physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Elle s'habillait toujours en noir, ce qui rendait parfois Heero mélancolique car il pensait maintenant sans arrêt à Duo. Aurait-il dû lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant qu'il ne parte ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard maintenant. Il était sur L2 et lui sur Terre, en France plus précisément. Il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir son baka natté un jour et faisait tout pour que personne ne puisse voir sa tristesse et son désespoir. [ Je rappelle pour ceux qui ont oublié : c'est du OOC tout ça !!! Dommage car je veux bien un Heero comme ça rien que pour moi !!! Père Noël tu as entendu ? Tu sais ce que je veux pour Noël maintenant !!! Pourquoi je suis sûre que je vais pas avoir ce que je demande ? ]  
Angie voulait toujours que ses vêtements soient le plus près de son corps. Elle se maquillait, mais qu'avec du noir ou du marron foncé. Ses cheveux étaient longs et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ils étaient toujours détachés. Elle les avait teints en noirs et les deux premières mèches de devant étaients bleues. Elle était passionée par la culture japonaise et son frère se faisait un plaisir de lui parler de ce pays où il avait vécu quelques temps avec Odin Lowe.  
Leurs deux chambres étaient côte à côte, et une porte intérieure les reliait toutes les deux. Mais cette porte était toujours ouverte, car comme cela il pouvait discuter encore ensemble jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les têtes de leur lit respectif étant collées, avec pour unique séparation le mur commun à leur deux chambres.  
Heero n'allait pas au lycée. Comme il l'avait dit à ses parents, il connaissait l'essentiel, et s'il lui fallait un quelconque diplôme, il n'aurait qu'à pirater quelques ordis comme il savait si bien le faire, vu que ce n'était pas l'entraînement qui manquait.  
La complicité des deux jumeaux réjouissait leur parent. Ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Heero avait eu l'occasion de voir d'autres membres de sa famille et il avait déjà une tante qu'il adorait, Malicia, et cela semblait réciproque, à voir la manière dont elle se comportait avec lui, à toujours lui faire des cadeaux ou a vouloir l'inviter le plus souvent chez elle. Par contre, bon nombre de ses cousins ne le portaient pas dans leur c?ur et ne faisait aucuns efforts pour le cacher. Cela avait faillit terminer par des meurtres si Angie n'avait pas arrêté son frère au moment où il sortait le gun qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Malicia était venu le voir deux secondes après l'incident pour lui dire que s'il pouvait la débarrasser de certains membres de cette famille, elle lui en serait reconnaissante, mais cette demande lui attira de nombreux regards noirs des autres membres. Heero en était sûr : sa tante ne devait pas être appréciée de tous, et c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il se sentait proche d'elle et se faisait une joie de la revoir. La différence d'âge n'était pas une barrière, car elle était la s?ur cadette de sa mère et n'avait de se fait que 26 ans, et lui 17.  
Il avait régulièrement des nouvelles de ses anciens coéquipiers, au moins une fois par semaine comme il en avait été conclut. Mais depuis deux semaines, aucuns d'eux n'avaient eu de nouvelles du natté, et celui ci ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait. Cela inquiétait tout le monde, mais Heero encore plus. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles du Shinigami le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il faisait tout encore une fois pour que cela ne se voit pas, surtout auprès de sa s?ur qui arrivait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Aujourd'hui, il attendait Angie à la maison, comme d'habitude. Mais. elle avait 1h30 de retard. Normalement, elle finissait ses cours à 14h30, et il était déjà 16h. ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Elle appelait toujours si elle avait du retard ou si elle traînait avec des ami(e)s. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose était arrivé. A 16h30, il allait partir la chercher lorsqu'elle arriva. Sans lui adresser un mot, elle fila directement dans sa chambre, sous le regard lourd de questions d'Heero. Après mûre réflexion, il la suivit. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il frappa mais n'obtint aucune réponse.  
  
Heero - Angie, ça va ?  
  
Angie - .  
  
Heero - Angie ? Bon, j'entre, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors, qu'est ce qui se.  
  
Heero resta bouche bée. Sa s?ur était sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide et pleurant silencieusement, des larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras [ alors ça c'est un pur OOC !!! Z'avez déjà vu Heero faire ça vous ? ]  
  
Heero - calme-toi Angie, calme-toi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Angie - Il. il est si jeune. pourquoi est ce qu'il a encore fait une connerie pareille. . pourtant, il savait que je ne voulais pas . . que c'était trop dangereux. alors pourquoi ? . Pourquoi il l'a fait ? . je ne le comprend plus. . je . .  
  
Heero - Allez. c'est fini. calme toi et repose toi.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Elle était endormie depuis 1h et Heero se creusait les méninges. Qui était ce « il » ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi cela mettait il Angie dans cet état là ? Il ne comprenait pas lui non plus. A 19h, il entendit les voitures de ses parents arriver. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers eux.  
  
Sara - Bonsoir Heero, ta journée s'est bien passée ?  
  
Heero - Oui, jusqu'à ce que Angie arrive.  
  
Sara - Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est elle ?  
  
Heero - Dans sa chambre. Elle dort.  
  
Patrick - Elle dort ? Il n'est que 19h !! Elle ne saute jamais un repas normalement !!  
  
Heero - Je pense qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à un de ses amis car elle était complètement sous le choc.  
  
Patrick - Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?  
  
Heero - Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Elle parlait d'un garçon ayant fait quelque chose de dangereux qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter ça.  
  
Sara - Je vois. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un rapport avec Vincent et les fameuses courses de motos qu'il faisait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que s'il continuait à jouer avec le feu il allait avoir un accident pour de bon et que personne ne pourrait l'aider.  
  
Patrick - Tu crois que c'est ça ?  
  
Sara - C'est fort possible. Si c'est le cas, elle va avoir besoin de toi, Heero, pour la soutenir.  
  
Heero - Comment ça ?  
  
Patrick - allez au salon tous les deux, ta mère va t'expliquer. Moi, j'ai des dossiers à classer..  
  
Sara - D'accord. Viens Heero.  
  
Heero - Hn.  
  
. .  
  
Sara - Bon que je t'explique : Vincent etait le meilleur amie d'Angèle depuis le primaire. Ils ont toujours été dans les mêmes classes, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer leur amitié. Mais depuis environ 3 ans, Vincent fait des courses de vitesse à moto, ce qu'elle n'approuvait guère. Elle ne lui a jamais rien dit, mais il y a 1 an, lors d'une course, il a eu un grave accident qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle a explosé et qu 'elle lui a dit le fin mot de sa pensée. Depuis ils ne s'adressent plus la parole. .  
  
Heero - Pourquoi ? Elle avait raison pourtant !!!  
  
Sara - Je sais, mais tu vois, Vincent et sa moto, ça fait un. Tu aurais accepté toi que pendant la guerre on te demande d'arrêter de piloter ton Gundam, que c'était du suicide ?  
  
Heero - On me l'a déjà dit.  
  
Sara - Mais cela ne t'as pas fait arrêter pour autant. Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'elle va vraiment avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Toi en l'occurrence.  
  
Heero - Moi ?!?  
  
Sara - Oui. Tu sais elle tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu ne pourrais le penser. enfin, le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est que demain elle n'aille pas au lycée. Ton père et moi travaillerons, mais j'essayerais de rentrer plus tôt. Tu pourras t'occuper d'elle ?  
  
Heero - Oui.  
  
Sara - Surtout demain, essaye de la faire craquer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle garde ce qu'elle a sur le c?ur, cela pourrait lui faire du mal.  
  
Heero - Comment ça ?  
  
Sara - Elle doit s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir convaincu d'arrêter. Si elle se lache, ça ira mieux pour la suite. Ne te sépare pas d'elle d'un pouce. D'accord ?  
  
Heero - Hn.  
  
Sara - Bon, je vais préparer le dîner.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Le lendemain matin, 10h30.  
  
Quand Angie se réveilla, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il faisait jour dans sa chambre ( comme on est fin automne, quand elle part au lycée, il commence à peine à faire jour ). Un ?il sur son portable lui indiqua que ses cours avaient commencé depuis 1h30 déjà. Ne comprenant pas qu'on l'avait laissée dormir exprès, elle se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée en moins de 5 minutes débarbouillée, habillée et le cartable sur l'épaule. Elle allait se précipiter au-dehors quand une main l'arrêta.  
  
Angie - Mais. Heero. Je dois y aller ! Je suis déjà affreusement en retard, alors.  
  
Heero - Tututut. Je t'arrête là . Sara a appelé ton lycée. Tu prends une journée sabbatique aujourd'hui. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de poser ce cartable et cette veste. Ensuite tu vas venir prendre ton petit déjeuner et après tu vas te reposer. D'accord ?  
  
Elle acquiesca de la tête et le suivit vers la salle à manger. Là, elle n'en crût pas ses yeux !! Un petit déjeuner somptueux était dressé. Elle s'installa à table, suspicieuse. Heero était en face d'elle.  
  
Angie - Que me vaut toute cette attention ? C'est la première fois que tu me prépares quelque chose !!!  
  
Heero - .. . .  
  
Angie - ben quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?  
  
Heero - Non, c'est pas ça.  
  
Angie - Alors ?  
  
Heero - Sara m'a parlé de Vincent.  
  
Angie n'en revenait pas. Sa mère avait parlé à Heero de Vincent. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien !! Soudain, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et là elle éclata en sanglots.  
  
Heero - Angie, est ce que.  
  
Angie - Nan, laisse tomber. De toute façon, je savais que ça aller arriver un jour ou l'autre. Je pense que tu veux savoir ce qui c'est réellement passer ??  
  
Heero - euh. oui.  
  
Angie - Tu vois. Vincent et moi on ne se parlait plus depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais un jour il est venu me voir et me parla comme si de rien était. J'étais si heureuse que je ne lui ai fait aucuns reproches sur la façon dont il avait de venir vers moi, comme ça, tout souriant, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et puis un jour c'est arrivé tout seul et on est sortit ensemble. Il m'avait tellement manqué que cette nouvelle situation me rendait euphorique !!! Tout le monde, et surtout nos amis respectifs, disait que nous formions le plus beau couple qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu et que de toute façon c'était prévisible que l'on sortirait un jour ensemble, car on était inséparables et complémentaires. Mais. cela n'a pas plu à un garçon, Maxime, car il essayait depuis le collège de me séduire pour que je sorte avec lui. mais je lui avait dit, dès les premiers jours en plus, qu'il ne me plaisait pas, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. Alors hier, je ne sais pas quelle mouche l'a piquée, il est allé trouver Vincent. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont discuté, mais ça l'avait énervé. En fait, Maxime l'avait provoqué. Ils ont décidé de faire une course en moto, mais même pas sur un circuit, mais dans la rue. et. . une voiture est arrivée en sens contraire. Maxime l'a évitée, mais pas Vincent qui allait beucoup trop vite. Il l'a percutée de plein fouet. Quand les secours sont arrivés ils ont dit qu'il allait s'en tirer, mais rien de plus.  
  
Heero était effaré. Ce que Angie avait subit ressemblait tellement a une tragédie !!! Il se leva brusquement de table, ce qui fit sursauter sa s?ur, et se dirigea vers la buanderie d'où il en revint quelques secondes après avec sa veste et celle de sa s?ur.  
  
Angie - Heero ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
Heero - Grouille de finir ta bouche. Tu mangeras le reste en rentrant. Je vais laisser un message à Sara et Patrick au cas ou ils arriveraient avant nous.  
  
Angie - Quoi ? On va où ?  
  
Heero - A l'hôpital. Je t'emmène voir Vincent [ je vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais Heero a sa voiture (ou plutôt sa jeep) perso. ]  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Ils avaient finalement passé toute la journée à l'hosto, où ils apprirent que Vincent n'avait finalement rien de grave, à part quelques légères contusions, trois côtes brisées et une jambe cassée. Ils ne repartirent qu'après que Vincent ait promis à sa chérie qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais sur sa moto pour faire des courses ou des paris. Mais après discussions, il eut quand même le droit de monter dessus pour aller au lycée, se rendre à des sorties ou pour faire des ballades. Il discuta aussi beaucoup avec Heero qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. Finalement ; les deux jumeux rentrèrent pour 18h chez eux où less attendaient leur parent. En voyant sa mère, Angie se précipita dans ses bras et lui raconta tout de A à Z.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Le lendemain, 16h30.  
  
Heero attendait sa s?ur au portail de son lycée lorsqu'elle en sortie les larmes aux yeux en compagnie d'un garçon, qui, d'après la discussion qui commençait à parvenir à ses oreilles, devait être le fameux Maxime. Elle passa devant son frère sans le remarquer et alla jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, suivie par Maxime. Il décida alors d'aller la chercher quand ce qu'il entendit le fit sortir de ses gonds.  
  
Maxime - Aller . tu as vu comment il ne tenait pas sur sa moto !!! Ce mec n'est qu'une pauvre femellette !!! Moi au contraire, j'suis un mec un vrai !! Allez, laisse le tomber !!! Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu sortes avec lui !!!  
  
Angie - Tu vas te la fermer un peu oui !!! Fous moi la paix.  
  
Maxime - Je ne te laisserais pas tranquille tant que tu seras avec lui et pas avec moi !!  
  
Angie - Je risque de t'avoir toujours collé à mes bask, c'est ça ?  
  
Maxime - Tu te fous de moi ? Tu te payes ma gueule là !!  
  
Angie - Nan comment t'as remarqué ?  
  
Maxime - Espèce de petite pute, comment oses-tu.  
  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se retrouva avec le gun d'Heero entre les deux yeux. Celui ci arborait un de ses habituels regard-de-la- mort, mais celui ci avait l'air plus puissant que les autres.  
  
Heero - J'interdis à quiconque d'insulter ma s?ur ou son petit ami, tu m'as compris ?  
  
Angie - * avec un regard amusé * Tiens, Heero, keske tu fais là ?  
  
Maxime - Tu . tu.  
  
Angie - Je ?  
  
Maxime - Tu le connais ?  
  
Angie - Bien sûr !!! C'est mon frère jumeau !!! Mais c'est aussi un terroriste !!! C'est un pilote de Gundam, qui comme tu le vois, est à la retraite. Mais, malgrès sa jeunesse il n'a rien perdu de ses qualités d'assassins !!!!  
  
Maxime - Qu.. Quoi ?!?  
  
Heero - Dégage, et ne te permet plus de lui parler, ni à ses ami(e)s. Au sinon je te promets que tu te retrouveras avec un chargeur entre les deux yeux. [ Aaaaaaaa. Là je le reconnais mon petit Heero !!! ]  
  
Le dénommé Maxime ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant, sous les rires de ses camarades se trouvant dans les parages. Angie, après avoir rit un bon coup elle aussi, se retourna vers son frangin.  
  
Angie - Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là ?  
  
Heero - Je suis venu te ramener à la maison. Sara ne veut pas que je te laisse seule trop longtemps.  
  
Angie - On peut dire qu'aujourd'hui tu as bien fait de venir !! Maintenant j'vais plus être embêter par ce Maxime !!! Faut qu'je trouve quelque chose pour te remercier.  
  
Heero se sentit inspecter minutieusement par sa frangine, qui après fixa intensément ses yeux, qui laissaient voir une onde de tristesse quand on les fixaient durant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Angie - Mais oui !!! Que je suis bête !!! Et ben. Elle va pas être facile à trouver ta surprise, mais on peut toujours essayer !!!  
  
Heero - De quoi tu parles ?  
  
Angie - Tuttuttut. C'est une surprise.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le parking en face de son lycée où elle avait aperçu la jeep de son frère.  
  
Heero - Mais de quoi tu parles Angie ? ANGIE !!!!  
  
Il se dirigea lui aussi vers le parking où l'attendait déjà sa s?ur.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
« _ Service Opérateur de la colonie L2 . _ Oui bonjour ici Angèle LENCIA. Pourrais-je avoir le numéro de Duo Maxwell s'il vous plaît ? _ Un instant je vous pris. . Alors numéro de M. Maxwell : 00167 4934 581 _ Je vous remercie. Aurevoir. _Passez une agréable journée Melle. Aurevoir. »  
  
« _ Allô ? _ Duo Maxwell ? _ Euh...Oui ? _ Eh ben !!! C'est un vrai casse-tête pour t'avoir au téléphone !!! _ Hein ? C'est qui ? _Ah oui, désolée, je suis Angèle LENCIA, ou plutôt Angie. _ Ca me dit quelque chose. _ Evidemment !!! Je suis la s?ur jumelle d'Heero. _ Heero ? Il va bien ? _ Oui, mais je lui dois quelque chose et comme je sais que te revoir serait pour lui la plus belle chose. _ O.O . Quoi ? _ Ecoute, je sais que tu lui manques beaucoup, même plus que tu ne peux le croire, alors j'ai pensé que. . . . »  
  
Jessica E., le 09/12/2003  
  
Ayé !!!!!! Il est fini lui aussi !!! j'espère ne pas avoir était trop longue à le publier, mais j'avais plus le temps de l'écrire car en ce moment les profs carburent et comme j'suis larguée pendant les cours, j'suis obligée de prendre des notes et donc j'peux écrire la fic qu'en cours de latin !!!! quoique je crois que la prof commence à se douter de quelque chose.. pfffou. j'suis complètement naze.. En plus ma grippe n'arrange rien !!! bon alors, que pensez-vous de la surprise que va avoir Heero ? eske ça vaut la peine d'écrire la suite ? Dites moi votre avis sivoplé. Reviews please. qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. mais j'préfère les bonnes !!!   
  
Prochain chapitre ( et dernier ) : le retour du Shinigami avec peut-être un lemon (enfin, j'suis obligée d'en faire un si je veux pas me faire tuer par ma chère koupine ké zème kré kré fort !!! zibouxxxx Delinou si tu acceptes un jour de lire mes fics sur GW !!! Parce que y'a pas que SK dans la vie !!! Quoique. j'ai bien envie de commencer à faire des fics dessus. bon d'accord d'accord j'arrête de papoter et vais fermer ma loooooooooooongue parenthèse !!! )  
  
PS : je lance un avis de recherche : est ce qu'il y en a qui connaisse le groupe musical japonais L~arc~en~ciel ? Si oui, savez vous comment je peux me procurer leur dernier album ? Parce qu'à la FNAC il l'ont paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas. SVP si y en a qui savent, répondez moi viiiiiiiiiiiiiite. ( faut vraiment que je lache les touches un peu. lol )  
  
Re-PS : J'vous rassure : J'suis pas folle !!!! du tout du tout !!! 


	5. Le retour du Shinigami

Titre : Avoir une famille ? MOI ?!?  
  
Auteur : ( pas taper siouplééééé... TT_TT ) Hana to Yume ( hana.to- yume@laposte.net )  
  
Genre : Shonen aï, yaoï, OOC total de Heero, et................ LEMON !!!  
  
Disclaimers : J'viens d'avoir une chtite idée là... Ce serait pas plus simple de se cotiser toutes pour se les offrir, ne ? Comment ça on y arriverait pas ??? Par contre Angie elle est à moi, et Duo aussi, et Heero aussi, et ... bon d'accord y'a qu'Angie et Vincent qui sont à moi... Sniiiiiiiiffffff... TT_TT  
  
Couple : 1+2+1 et...... 2x1 of course !!!  
  
Notes : 1) bon je sais je sais ça fait longtemps que vous attendez la suite mais figurez vous que j'avais prévu de la mettre sur FFnet pendant les vacances, mais cette s*******e de p****n de site m'a refusé l'accès !!! vous y comprenez quelque chose vous ? mais bon j'ai pas chômé, j'ai écrit un fic que j'ai fini ( me reste plus qu'à le taper... qui a dit que ça aller prendre des années ???) et deux autres que je commence.  
2) de gros ziboux à Yuna-Chan pour tous ses encouragements, et à Delinou qui m'a aidée pour la lemon... « SPAF »... Aïïïeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhhhhh.... TTTT___TTTT... bon d'accord, qui a fait la lemon... V'là, t'es contente Delinou ? Donc si vous êtes pas content de la lemon, ne m'incendiez pas j'ai rien fait !!! Envoyez plutôt vos mails et colis piégés concernant la lemon à sham44@hotmail.com !!!  
3) j'ai eu une idée de suite à cette histoire. J'avais commencé à l'écrire quand j'ai été bloquée ! en fait j'avais que le début de l'histoire mais pas la suite !!! arrivée au chap 02, j'ai eu le trou !!! aucunes idées !!! les boules...  
4) musiques de fond : Last Impression de TWO MIX & l'Opening Them de Fruits Basket  
  
//................// pensées des personnages ***..........*** personne au téléphone  
  
*~ CHAPITRE 04 ( et fin ) : LE RETOUR DU SHINIGAMI ~ *  
  
Ce jour là, c'était les vacances de Noël. Le lycée d'Angie avait décidé exceptionnellement que les élèves seraient en vacances dès le midi. Et cela arrangeait notre soldat parfait féminin car la navette devait atterrir aux alentours de 12h30 et qu'elle voulait être là quand IL arriverait chez eux.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Maison des Lencia, vendredi, 15h25...  
  
Angie _ Trop cool !!! t'es encore tombé sur la rue de la paix !!! alors avec un hôtel, ça fait...  
  
Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils jouaient au Monopoly et Heero en avait marre que sa sœur gagne tout le temps. Il faut dire, il n'avait jamais été « programmé » pour jouer à des jeux, et il commençait à peine à comprendre les règles... !!!  
  
Angie, elle, en pouvait plus d'attendre. IL aurait dû être là depuis longtemps déjà et elle voulait savoir si elle avait eu raison de l'inviter. Cela dépendrait d'Heero. Elle avait tout prévu depuis des jours et des jours !!! Elle était en train de se rappeler ce qu'elle dirait pour sa défense quand la porte sonna. Elle jubila intérieurement. N'en laissant rien transparaître, elle demanda innocemment à son frère d'aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit en voyant le regard de chien-battu-abandonné-par-ses-maîmaîtres- en-plein-été-sur-le-bord-d'une-autouroute-abandonnée-à-des-chauffards-sans- pitié-et-dangereusement-cruels-qui-se-feront-une-joie-de-l'écraser. Il se leva, suivit par Angie, en se demandant qu'elle tactique il pourrait adopter pour faire plier sa jumelle à son jeu de société. Il ouvrit la porte, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Or quand l'information qu'IL était devant lui arriva à son cerveau, il en resta bouche bée.  
  
Duo _ Salut Hee-chan !!! ça fait un bail dis donc qu'on sait pas vu !!! et ben t'as pas changé !!! à part 2 ou 3 centimètres que t'as pris, et tes cheveux... ils ont poussé depuis la dernière fois !!! mais tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec les miens, du moins j'espère pas parce que tu sais, c'est pas que ça m'ennuie que tu copies mon look super branché, mais tu vois c'est ma tresse qui fait mon originalité, alors t'imagines si t'avais la même coiffure que moi !!! en plus J me tuerait parce que j'aurais déteint sur toi !!! au fait t'as eu des news des Mads ? parce que moi que dalle, niet !!! on a fait la guerre pour eux pourtant !!! je comprends pas le fait que.....  
  
Heero _ qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Duo _ Euh...  
  
Heero n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et le long monologue de Duo lui avait donné un mal de crâne pas possible. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'une personne se tenait devant lui. Une personne avec de longs cheveux châtains tressés venant lui battre les reins, de grands yeux rieurs où l'on pouvait y lire tout une joie de vivre et un énorme sourire laissant apparaître une dentition parfaite. Une personne portant un pull à col roulé noir sous une veste en cuir, un pantalon en cuir noir lui aussi et un sac à dos toujours noir balancé sur l'épaule. Le tout souligné par le fait que cette personne était très sexy. En bref, Duo, le dieu de la Mort, se tenait devant lui.  
  
Angie _ Alors c'est toi le fameux Duo ? viens, entre...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
dans le salon, 1min 17s 58dizièmes de secondes plus tard...  
  
Duo _ Wouaaaahhhh... mais c'est super ici !!! j'pensais pas qu'il existait des maisons plus grandes que celles de Quat-chan sur Terre !!  
  
Heero était assis dans un fauteuil, à gauche du canapé où étaient assis Duo et Angie. Sa sœur faisait la conversation avec Duo Heero ayant trop peur de sortir une autre bêtise, et il savait que le Shinigami se vexait rapidement. Pourtant il avait de nombreuses questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête.  
  
Duo _ c'est donc toi Angie ?  
  
Angie _ ouaip !!! la seule, l'unique, la vraie !!!  
  
Duo _ c'est vrai que t'es le portrait craché d'Hee-chan !!!  
  
Angie _ normal, c'est ce qu'on appelle des jumeaux !!!!  
  
Duo _ ouais, mais toi t'as la parole en plus !  
  
Angie _ mais non ! tu sais Heero parle beaucoup plus que moi quand il veut ...  
  
.................................  
  
duo _ euh... Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero _ hn  
  
Duo _ pourquoi tu parles pas alors ?  
  
Heero _ je réfléchis  
  
Duo _ QUOI ?!  
  
Heero _ je pense c'est mon droit  
  
Duo _ c'est pas ça... c'est juste que... TU REPONDS A MES PHRASES PAR AUTRE CHOSE QUE DES MONOSYLLABES ????  
  
Heero _ baka  
  
Duo _ aaaaahhhhh... là je te reconnais !!! et tu penses à quoi au juste ?  
  
Heero _ je me demandes pourquoi tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable quand on t'appelle et pourquoi tu viens ici, comme ça...  
  
Et voilà, sa langue avait encore parlait plus vite que son cerveau ! raaaaahhhh... y'a vraiment des fois où il se donnerait des baffes. Il releva la tête et fixa intensément les yeux de l'américain, y cherchant la moindre parcelle prouvant qu'il ne l'avait pas blessé dans ses paroles... mais il n'y trouva que l'habituel regard rieur de Duo. Ils restèrent ainsi de bonnes minutes à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, sous le regard amusé d'Angie. Duo se noyait dans l'océan bleu cobalt du japonais, quand il se décida enfin de répondre à la question que lui avait posée Heero.  
  
Duo _ ben, si tu veux savoir, j'ai eu un petit ennui de portable car il est tombé dans mon bain. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je le sais même pas !!! enfin heureusement que je n'était pas encore dedans, car mourir tout simplement électrocuté alors que j'ai survécu aux tortures, à des explosions, et autres, ça l'aurait pas fait, ne ? et comme j'avais vos numéros que dans mon portable, j'ai pu prévenir personne. Ensuite, pourquoi je suis ici ? c'est parce qu'Hilde s'est fiancée il y a deux semaines et que j'ai « gentiment » été mis à la porte. C'est là que ta sœur a réussi à me joindre, ELLE, et m'a demandé si je voulais passer quelques temps ici. Ayant marre de l'hôtel miteux où j'étais , j'ai dit oui. Ça te va comme réponse ?  
  
Heero encaissa sans broncher, quand un détail arriva à son cerveau.  
  
Heero _ Attends... Tu as dis que ma sœur t'a appelé ?  
  
Duo _ * se tournant vers Angie * Il n'était pas au courant ?  
  
Angie _ nan  
  
Duo _ j'ai fait une bourde ?  
  
Angie _ viiiiii... T_T  
  
Heero _ attends, 'tends, 'tends... ANGIE TU AS FAIT QUOI ?!?  
  
Angie _ euh... j'ai appelé Duo ?  
  
Heero _ * regard-de-la-mort-made-in-HEERO-comment-tu-as-osé-me-faire-ça-à- moi-ex-terroriste-YUY-marque-déposée™®* et je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
  
Angie _ ................................................ Joker ?  
  
Heero _ Angie ...  
  
Angie _ bah tu sais j't'avais dis que je voulais te faire une surprise pour te remercier de la fois avec Maxime alors voilà !!!  
  
Heero _ c'est Duo la surprise ?!?  
  
Angie _ viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! ^______________________________^  
  
Heero _ tu l'as invité pour combien de temps au juste ?  
  
Angie _ le temps qu'il veut.  
  
Heero _ les parents sont au courant ?  
  
Angie _ depuis une semaine  
  
Heero _ pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier prévenu ?  
  
Duo les regardait se chamailler tous les deux. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé son Hee-chan, il semblait plus épanouit, plus heureux, il ne pouvait le nier, et sa sœur y était certainement pour quelque chose. Cela lui fit mal, car SON japonais préféré menait une vie normale sans lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il espérait bien y remédier !!!  
  
Angie _ bon c'est pas dis, mais je vais devoir y aller  
  
Heero _ où ça ?  
  
Angie _ chez Alexandra, je vais y passer le week-end. Ah oui, les parents rentrerons pas du week-end eux non plus, ils sont invités chez tante Malicia.  
  
Heero _ et ça aussi c'était prévu depuis longtemps ?  
  
Angie _ 10jours  
  
Heero _ et pourquoi là aussi on ne m'a rien dis ?  
  
Angie _ parce que t'as pas posé la question !!!! et pis c'était prévu aussi depuis une semaine que Duo arriverait ce Week-end !!!  
  
Heero _ ...  
  
Duo était scié. Angie avait réussi à clouer le bec du Soldat Parfait !!! lui seul réussissait cet exploit !!!  
  
Angie _ bon j'y vais. Duo je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui et le sortir !!! d'ac' ?  
  
Duo _ pas d'problème pour moi, ça roule !  
  
Angie _ bon bah j'y vais alors. Ciao les gars  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
en effet, les parents ne rentrèrent pas de leur travail. Apparemment ils avaient pris leurs affaires directement le matin. Pourquoi ne lui avait- on rien dit ? c'est vrai que le fait d'avoir l'américain près de lui le rendait heureux... mais quand même !!!  
  
Duo, lui, avait pris ses aises. A 19h30 il commanda une pizza et donna comme adresse « l'énorme maison située en surplomb de la ville ». ainsi ils mangèrent tous les deux la pizza, affalés sur le canapé, et se matant le DVD de Gangs of New York. Heero parlait et répondait à Duo par des phrases complètes (sujet, verbe, complément !!! lol ! ), ce qui étonnait Duo qui n'était habitué qu'à des monosyllabes de la part du japonais. Mais au moment d'aller se coucher, Duo planta son regard dans celui d'Heero, manquant de peu de se noyer, et demanda, timidement.  
  
Duo _ dis Hee-chan, je peux dormir dans ta chambre comme avant sitoplé... chibis eyes  
  
Heero _ O.O euh...  
  
Heero ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, mais alors pas du tout du tout !!! quand ils étaient en guerre, d'accord, il n'y avait pas toujours 5 chambres, et ils les partageaient alors, mais là c'était pas les chambres qui manquaient !!! bah après tout, la guerre était terminée. Maintenant ils étaient juste des adolescents « normaux » avec une licence de terroriste en poche et une bonne centaine de milliers de soldats morts sur la conscience !!! Quoi de plus normal !!!  
  
Heero _ bah, fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon, même si je te dis non, tu viendras quand même, ne ?  
  
Duo_ viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ^^^^^__________________________________^^^^^  
  
Heero _ tu changeras jamais !  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
heero était sur son lit et pensait à ce qu'avait fait sa sœur. Avait- elle eu raison d'inviter Duo chez eux ? Et lui ? qu'en pensait-il ? Sûr, il était heureux de la présence de l'américain à ses côtés, mais était-ce une bonne choses ? il oubliait tout quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, mais Duo, quand pensait il lui ? ... ... ... un signal sonore provenant de son ordinateur l'interrompit. Il s'approcha du petit écran et y lu : « vous avez un e-mail » . il s'installa, le lut et commençât à y répondre.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Duo venait de sortir de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre quand ce qu'il vit le fit sourire tristement. Heero était devant son Laptop et pianotait dessus. Que devait il faire, lui, dans ces moments là, pour attirer l'attention du japonais ? Ce métamorphoser en ordi lui aussi ? Il s'approcha doucement de lui et, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
Duo _ toujours amoureux de ton laptop à ce que je vois... ... ...  
  
Heero sursauta, il ne l'avait pas sentit approcher. Le contact des mains sur ces épaules et le fait qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait pu penser. pour le cacher, il essaya de reporter toute son attention sur le mail, en vain.  
  
Heero _ baka. Je viens juste de recevoir un mail et j'y réponds c'est tout.  
  
Duo _ ah... et c'est un mail de qui ?  
  
Heero _ Vincent  
  
Duo _ Ahhh... c'est un pote à toi ?  
  
Heero _ non enfin si on peut dire les choses comme ça. Quelque chose nous lie.  
  
Duo _ Comment ça ? toi et lui ... vous êtes plus que des amis ?  
  
Heero sursauta [encore !!!] à la question. Il regarda Duo et vit qu'il baissait les yeux, comme pour cacher... UNE LARME ??? il se leva pour se retrouver à son niveau, et prit le visage de celui qu'on appelait le Shinigami durant la guerre.  
  
Heero _ Duo ... pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
  
Duo _ je sais... « Boys don't cry », mais j'y arrive pas...  
  
Heero _ c'est à cause de Vincent ?  
  
Duo _ ........................  
  
Heero _ Ecoute, si tu veux savoir, Vincent, c'est le petit-ami d'Angie, enfin c'est une très longue histoire. Il vient de me demander par mail si son intention de demander à Angie de l'épouser n'était pas prématurée, et s'il le faisait, quelle serait la réaction de mes parents...  
  
Duo _ Et ?  
  
Heero _ ben je lui ai dit que les pré-fiançailles ça existait et que de toute façon mes parents l'adorait donc je vois aucun problème.^^  
  
Duo _ c'est vrai ? y'a rien d'autres ?  
  
Heero _ baka, tu croyais quoi ? que je sortais avec lui ? si ça avait été le cas je serais déjà mort et enterré vu qu'Angie tient à lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux !!! et puis, comment puis-je oublier la personne qui fit fondre toutes mes barrières il y a de cela environ 2 ans, comment aurais-je pu oublier la seule personne qui me fit connaître l'amour...  
  
Heero savait qu'il était allé trop loin, il se devait de dire la vérité à Duo, avant qu'il ne le perde lorsqu'il repartirait. Mais on a beau se repasser la déclaration vingt fois dans la tête, lorsque le moment fatidique arrive, on ne sait plus quoi dire. Les mots s'en vont tout seul. Voyant Duo qui avait rebaissé la tête, il lui reprit son visage entre ses deux mains, et vit que cette fois ci le Shinigami n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à flots sur ses belles joues si tentantes et laissant ses beaux yeux améthystes crier tout le désespoir que contenait son âme. Car Duo avait compris. Heero aimait une autre personne qui avait réussi ce que lui tentait désespérément depuis des années, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré en fait.  
  
Heero _ Duo, je... je...  
  
Décidément, il n'y arriverait pas à lui dire ! Lui qui était capable de tuer, d'accomplir des missions suicides et de se remettre une jambe cassée en place, lui qui était un petit prince des Colonies comme ils disent, il était tout bonnement incapable d'avouer à Duo ses sentiments ! Situation ironique, non ? Oh, et puis après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
Prenant le visage de Duo dans ses deux mains, il scruta longuement ces prunelles améthystes et, n'y tenant plus, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'américain. Ce dernier en fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia même de fermer les yeux !!! la surprise passée, l'américain entreprit de l'approfondir pour que cela devienne plus qu'un simple contact. Ce fût bientôt un baiser passionné et brûlant qu'ils s'échangèrent, chacun ne voulant pas en perdre une seule miette. Ils se séparèrent à regrets mais étant obligés de s'arrêter là s'ils ne voulaient mourir asphyxiés. Se redressant, Heero retourna à la contemplation des deux yeux violets qui reprenaient peu à peu leur lueur diabolique. Il se décida enfin à s'expliquer auprès de l'Américain.  
  
Heero _ écoute moi bien Duo : je t'aime depuis le jour où tu as risqué ta vie pour me sortir de l'hôpital dans lequel j'étais prisonnier d'Oz alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas. Je t'aime car tu es la seule personne à m'avoir prouvée que je pouvais me battre pour mes propres motifs, pour gagner ma liberté et le droit de survivre et de vivre une vie normale après la guerre. Je t'aime tellement que je te confiais ma vie lors des missions. J'aime la façon que possède ta natte de valser autour de toi quand tu marches, j'aime la lueur qui brille éternellement au fond de tes yeux et le fait que tu laisses transparaître tes émotions, que tu sois toi et que tu ne te forces pas à tout cacher et à être quelqu'un d'autre comme moi. J'aime ton rire cristallin, j'aime le sourire que tu n'adresse qu'à moi, j'aime le fait que tu t'es toujours confier à moi malgré mon mutisme j'aime ton comportement enfantin et tes airs de gamin pourri quand tu n'as pas ce que tu désires. Je t'aime tellement Duo, que toute une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour te le prouver. Tu es devenu ma religion, et si je vis aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi et surtout pour toi. Aishiteru, Duo no Tenshi.  
  
Duo en avait le souffle coupé. Heero s'était livré à lui et venait lui dire la chose qu'il attendait depuis des années ! Il en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment !!! Il se jeta dans les bras du japonais, SON japonais !!!  
  
Duo _ Je .... Je .... Oh Hee-chan, si tu savais !!! C'est la plus belle chose que l'on ne m'ait jamais dites !!!! Je suis si content !! Hee-chan, I love you too !!  
  
Un vrai sourire apparut sur le visage d'Heero et, comme s'il avait toujours su ce qu'il devait faire, il prit la main de Duo et l'emmena près du lit. Là il s'allongea, offrant son corps au Shinigami. Duo répondit à son attente et s'assit sur le torse musclé du japonais. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, puis se releva avec une expression interrogative sur le visage, mais le regard plein d'amour, de confiance et de tendresse que lui adressa Heero le rassura.  
  
Lentement il passa ses mains sous la chemise du brun. Il sentait sa chaleur augmenter et son cœur battre plus vite. Avec amour il lui enleva le bout de tissu, tandis qu'Heero s'occupait du débardeur noir qui lui servait de pyjama. Ils se retrouvèrent vite fait torses-nus, et Duo, assis sur l'entrejambe de l'ex-Soldat parfait, pouvait sentir le volume de son sexe augmenter expressément, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir et son empressement. D'ailleurs, lui aussi commençait à se sentir sérieusement serré dans son boxer....  
  
Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il descendit du torse d'Heero et posa les genoux par terre. Ainsi il pouvait s'attaquer au pantalon de celui qui allait bientôt devenir son futur amant en toute liberté. Il déboutonna les quelques boutons et abaissa la fermeture éclair, non sans mal car la pression était considérable et lui écrasait les doigts. Enfin il parvint à enlever le jean d'Heero. Ainsi libéré, ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement et de liberté, quand il sentit deux mains curieuses passer sous le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait, à savoir son boxer, et lui caresser langoureusement ses fesses. Il se retrouva bien vite nu devant l'Américain, mais ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir quand il sentit une traînée humide sur son membre : Duo commençait à lécher conscencieusement le bout du gland. Puis, d'un coup, il engloutit le sexe du japonais, lui arrachant ainsi un cri de pur plaisir. Le natté avait commencé un lent mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de sa bouche, il jouait avec sa langue en caressant le sexe, comme s'il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Heero avait du mal à se retenir... , mais Duo ne voulait pas qu'il jouisse trop vite. Il sortit le membre tendu de sa bouche et Heero ,encore assez lucide, s'occupa à son tour de le débarrasser de son pantalon. L'américain le prit alors en levrette et le pénétra avec une infinie douceur. Il se mouva ensuite en lui, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus loin à chaque mouvement ceux-ci arrachaient tout de même des cris de douleurs à Heero, mais Duo accéléra jusqu'à ce que la douleur devienne du pur plaisir. Ses cheveux fraîchement lavés les entouraient tel un rideau de soie, diffusant dans la pièce un doux parfum de camomille.  
  
Trouvant que c'était injuste qu'Heero ne puisse profiter de son plaisir, il commença à caresser le sexe du brun, à l'agiter.... Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à ce rythme, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir ultime, l'orgasme parfait les saisissent dans un moment de pur extase. Ils se libérèrent en même temps, atteignant ainsi les portes du paradis ensemble. Revenant peu à peu à lui, Duo s'affala, épuisé, sur le corps encore brûlant d'Heero  
  
Duo _ Hee-chan, j'aimerai que tu me promette une chose....  
  
Heero _ Hn ? Laquelle ?  
  
Duo _ ne me quitte jamais, où alors tue moi, car je ne pourrai jamais survivre sans toi....  
  
Heero _ ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je t'aime Duo, et ça, jamais personne ne pourra le changer ou m'enlever l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je te le promets.  
  
Duo _ merci... Je t'aime Hee-chan. Si fort que ça me fait mal.  
  
Heero _ je t'aime plus que tout Duo, MON shinigami.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, se jurant fidélité et se murmurant mille et une promesses, mais l'avenir ne nous raconte pas la suite de leur amour...  
  
OWARI  
  
Hana to Yumé, commencé à taper le 27/12/2003 finit de taper le 20/04/2004 !!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Je l'ai écrit !!!! Je l'ai écrit !!!! Je l'ai écrit !!!! Je l'ai écrit !!!! J'ai écrit le mot OWARI !!!! Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^______________________________^^ !!!!!!!! Je suis toute contente !!! Bon alors, vous avez pensé quoi de ce fic ? Siouplé, reviews bitte schön !!! 


	6. Epilogue

**Titre :** Avoir une famille ? MOI ? (non à rallonge et maintenant je m'en mords les doigts TTTT )

**Auteuse :** Hana to Yumé ( hana.to-yumelaposte )

**Genre :** séquelle, yaoi, OOC total de Heero et pis…

**Couple :** ayé, ci officiel : 2x1

**Disclaimers :** nan, sont toujours pas na moi éè ...

**Note :** vi vi je sais, cela aurait dû faire euh… quelques années ? que j'aurais dû poster cte épilogue, mais disons qu'écrire, c'est pas du tout un problème … le plus dur en fait, ben c de tout retaper à l'ordi après TTTT

**Réponse aux review :**

Bon comme je suis pas sûre que vous vous souveniez de ce que vous m'aviez envoyé, je veux juste dire un gros merci à Yuna-Chan qui m'a bien motivé à continuer cette histoire ( et j'attends toujours la suite de sang et révélations mwa !), vivi-chan qui avait quelques problèmes à lire le dernier chapitre, ChtiteElfie qui m'a exigé une suite (sans quoi je ne l'aurais pas faite ;; ) et Chidori qui m'a fait sauter de joie ! et mici aussi aux lecteurs fantômes !

**Big dédicaces** à ma tite Nathalie jeune padawan de moi et à GrandeMaîtressePrètresseDeMangavilleMaeva-san

**Avoir une famille ? MOI ?**

**Epilogue**

2jours plus tard

Quand Angie rentra, elle fut tout de suite intriguée par le calme régnant dans la maison. Elle appela plusieurs fois Heero et Duo, mais rien… Pensant qu'ils avaient dû aller se promener, elle se dirigea vars la cuisine se préparer un sandwich, pour aller ensuite se le manger devant un bon dvd dans le salon. Tout en le préparant, elle pensa à ce Duo. A priori, c'était un personnage auquel on ne pouvait que s'attacher. D'après ce que lui avait dit son frère, il souriait en permanence et parler à tout bout de champ ; c'était un vrai gamin et voulait être l'ami de toute personne le méritant. Et le peu qu'elle avait vu de ce Duo ne venait que confirmer les dires de son frère. Tout en pensant, elle était arrivée dans le salon, son sandwich dans les mains, quand elle prit conscience du tableau devant elle. La télé était allumée, mais le son coupé, et sur le canapé dormaient Heero et Duo, tendrement enlacés, une couverture posée sur eux…

pov Angie 

Kawai ! Ils sont mignons à croquer ces deux là ! Et dire que j'avais peur qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux ! En tout cas, ils n'auront pas été bien longs ! Espérons que tout se passera bien dorénavant et que je ne verrai plus cet air mélancolique/nostalgique sur le visage d'Heero ! Mais tout ira pour le mieux, j'en suis persuadée ! Rrrrooohhh… qu'ils sont choupis trognon ensemble !

/ 

Elle allait partir dans sa chambre, quand une idée germa dans sa tête. Elle disparut pour revenir quelques secondes après, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et un objet ressemblant étrangement à un polaroïd dans les mains. Elle se plaça devant les deux adolescents, veillant à ne faire aucuns bruits, sachant que son frère avait le sommeil trèèèèèèèès léger et tendance à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait quand par malheur on venait à le réveiller, puis tira la photo la plus mimi de tous les temps. Mais le bruit de l'appareil réveilla Heero, et elle se retrouva avec deux yeux cobalt où brillait une lueur meurtrière en train de la fixer. Angie sut alors que si elle ne voulait pas finir enterrée vivante dans d'affreuses souffrances, elle devait viiiite se justifier…

Euh… Heero ? Tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, ta chère et tendre sœur adorée que tu vénères plus que tout ;; !

- ° qu'est ce que tu fais là ? non attends, vas à la cuisine, je te rejoins dans deux minutes…

Elle ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, trop heureuse de s'en être sortie vivant. Heero, quant à lui, regarda son ange endormi dans ses bras. Il avait le visage serein, apaisant et même un mini sourire sur les lèvres. Si Heero avait demandé à sa sœur de l'attendre dans la cuisine, c'était justement pour ne pas réveiller cette créature céleste. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa à côté de lui, afin de s'en dégager et de se rendre à la cuisine sans le réveiller.

dans la cuisine

Bon alors, commença Heero, je peux savoir pourquoi tu te tenais devant moi quand je me suis réveillé et avec ce sourire niais sur le visage ?

Passke… Regarde !

Elle lui tendit alors la photo et un micro sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Heero.

Alors, reprit Angie, j'ai bien réussi à immortaliser ce moment pas vrai ! Vous étiez tellement meugnons tous les deux que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous prendre en photo ! Tu … tu ne m'en veux pas trop quand même ?

Je… je peux la garder ?

Bah, si tu me promets que j'aurais d'autres occasions de faire des photos comme celle-ci, je ne vois pas de problèmes…. Au fait, vous en êtes où ?

on a conclu… officiellement on est ensemble…

ssuuppeerr ! Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle…

Angie ?

Vviii ?

Tu es désespérante - °…

Je sais !

Au fait , demanda Heero.

Hn ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle' ?

Bah, juste que j'espère que tu n'as rien prévu aujourd'hui… P'pa et M'man rentre en fin d'après midi et il va falloir mettre la maison nickel TTTT…

Heero tressaillit à l'évocation de leurs parents, ce qu'Angie remarqua.

Qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Rien…

Arrête Heero, je sais très bien quand une chose ne va pas chez toi… !

…

…

…

Orlando Lencia ! Tu vas me dire ce qui cloche chez toi, et TOUT DE SUITE !

-° … Tu es têtue…

Et fière de l'être ! Bon, tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui ne va pas ?

……… Ils ne savent pas……….

Qui ?

Les parents….

Ils ne savent pas quoi ?

Ben…. Que je suis homosexuel, avoua Heero d'une toute pitite voix. Tu vois, je n'ai jamais eu de famille, du moins je ne l'avais jamais connue, et tu comprends j'ai peur de leur réaction. J'ai trop peur de les perdre, mais je ne renoncerai jamais à Duo non plus…

Ah ! Si ce n'est que cela, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas un problème ! Je crois en fait qu'ils s'en doutent un pitit peu beaucoup… !

Hn ?

Ecoute, je ne peux rien t'affirmer. Le mieux serait que tu leur en parles, mais sincèrement je ne pense vraiment pas que cela posera un quelconque problème. Tu sais, tu es leur fils unique qu'ils viennent à peine de retrouver, donc je serais vraiment étonnée qu'ils fassent quoi que ce soit qui ferait que tu te brouillerais avec eux…

Mmmh… Tu as peut-être raison…

Un poids s'abattit alors soudainement sur le dos d'Heero, qui ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dès le moment où il sentit deux mains douces et chaudes se glisser dangereusement sous son pull, caressant ainsi sensuellement la peau de l'asiatique. Un souffle tiède sur sa nuque fit que le brun perdit rapidement pied avec la réalité. Angie s'éclipsa alors discrètement de la cuisine pour se rendre dans le jardin, laissant les deux jeunes amants ainsi seuls dans la maison…

Pourquoi es-tu parti ? lui murmura Duo à l'oreille. Tu sais, j'aime pas quand tu me laisses tout seul…

Heero entendit à peine la remarque de Duo. Ce dernier déposait à présent de légers baisers papillons sur sa nuque. L'asiatique n'en pouvait plus. Sentir les lèvres du natté sur sa peau, déjà sensibilisées par les caresses et les baisers de Duo, le faisait réagir bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Se retournant brusquement, il attrapa le visage de l'américain avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné et désireux. Duo le laissa faire, trop heureux que son amant prenne les directives, ce qui devenait de moins en moins rare au fur et à mesure qu'évoluait leur relation. L'américain avait remarqué qu'il suffisait juste d'attiser son soldat parfait pour que celui-ci devienne 'intenable'. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Je te propose deux solutions, lui murmura Duo. Soit on expérimente le sol de la cuisine, soit on va dans ta chambre…

Mes parents reviennent aujourd'hui.

Je vois. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aimeraient nous voir en petite tenue dans la cuisine à leur retour.

Chambre alors. Ninmu Kanryu.

J'aime quand t'es comme ça Hee-Chan !

Tais toi baka et viens !

Sur ce, Heero porta Duo jusqu'à sa chambre, oubliant ses craintes envers ses parents. Le reste ne concerne que les deux ex-pilotes et les draps…

Duo était bien : la température était idéale sous la couette où il était enfoui ; son coussin était moelleux et sentait une bonne odeur de vanille, et il lui portait un regard tendre et agréable…. Minute-là …. Depuis quand un cousin regarde ? Duo ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre, pour se retrouver face à deux perles bleu cobalt au fond desquelles brillait une lueur indéfinissable regorgeant d'amour à l'intention de l'ex-natté. Heero se leva alors, faisant valser les couvertures.

Et tu vas où là ? Tu n'as pas honte de m'abandonner ainsi ?

Vais prendre ma douche avant toi. Je tiens à avoir de l'eau chaude…

Maieuh… Missant…. Tu veux pas rester encore un peu avec moi sitoplé éè … ?

Heero se retourna vers l'américain et contempla un regard tout brillant et tout triste d'intensité mille de couleur améthyste l'implorant silencieusement de la précédente requête. Partagé entre l'envie de se blottir près de son démon et le fait que ses parents ne tarderaient plus désormais, la solution la plus logique vint à lui.

Arrête de larmoyer ainsi ou je ne te donnerai plus l'autorisation de fréquenter Quatre, il a vraiment une trop mauvaise influence sur toi. Par la suite, quand tu auras terminé de te lamenter sur ton triste sort, tu pourras me suivre et prendre ta douche avec moi ; ça te dit ?

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se retrouva en moins de deux nanosecondes 'scotché' à son Heero. Baladant ses mains sur le torse toujours nu du japonais, il lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille :

Je te suis où tu veux quand tu veux du moment que je reste avec toi…

Inutile de préciser que la douche dura plus longtemps que prévu, au grand bonheur de la fanfikeuse qui traînait dans les parages, cherchant des idées pour combler les trous de son script ;;; ….

Angie observa la voiture de ses parents remonter lentement l'allée. Elle était assise sur la balançoire accrochée à l'arbre le plus imposant du jardin, ayant 'fuit' au plus vite la maison afin de ne pas 'déranger' les deux autres. Elle s'était baladé dans le jardin, en avait fait cinq fois le tour, tout en ayant appelé tout le répertoire de son portable. Elle se résolut à raccrocher avec Alexandra pour accueillir ses parents qu'elle avait expédiés chez la sœur de sa mère, Malicia. Oui, elle était ravie d'avouer qu'elle était à l'origine de leur départ en vacances forcées ! Quelle tête il fera son frère quand il l'apprendra !

Angie avait fait exprès de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière ses parents pour avertir son frère qu'ils étaient là au cas ou celui-ci…. Rrraaahh ! Mauvaise idée, NE PAS PENSER A CA ! Barrez-vous les images ! Elle fut plus rassurée quand elle le vit en bas des escaliers, tenant étroitement Duo par la main. Ce dernier arborait un sourire à s'en faire exploser les zygomatiques ! Jetant un regard à ses parents (entre autre à sa mère), Angie s'aperçut que le geste de leur fils ne leur était pas passé inaperçu…

Le dîner fut servi tôt dans la soirée, après que Patrick eu rangé leurs affaires, aidé par Heero, et que Sara et Angie aient fait plus ample connaissance avec le châtain.

Après le repas, Heero prit à part ses parents dans le salon, profitant du moment de répit qu'il avait durant lequel sa sœur prenait sa douche et son amant téléphonait à Quatre dans le jardin.

Je… Euh… Il faut que je vous avoue une chose, commença Heero.

Oui mon cœur, lui répondit sa mère

Ben en fait…

Vas-y, l'encouragea Patrick

Voilà : enfaitjesuisamoureuxdeduoetluiaussiilm'aimeetonestensembleetjevoudraissavoirsiçavousdérangesi…

Et oh attends là mon chéri, l'interrompis Sara, je n'ai pas tout bien compris -° …

Moi j'ai réussi à comprendre Duo/amoureux/ensemble.

…, dit Heero

Oh ! Tu es amoureux de Duo et c'est réciproque !

…, redit Heero

Toutes mes félicitations mon garçon ! conclu Patrick

Rrrooohhh… c'éti pas mignon ça ! Cela me rappelle le jour où ton père m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait…

Oui, mais en fait j'étais persuadé qu'elle n'accepterait pas, c'est pour cela que je lui avais avoué - ;; …

Crétin èé

Je rigole ma chérie !

…., désespéra Heero

Aaaahhhh… l'amour est un champ de violettes… Mon bébé est devenu un grand jeune homme… TT

Sara, il a dix-huit balais -° …

…., affirma Heero

Je vais prévenir toute la famille, conclu Sara

… … Euh attendez, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

Pourquoi, cela devrait ?

Duo est tellement charmant… et sexy, affirma Sara en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

Bon, tout va bien alors !

Euh… aussi, j'aimerais vous demander autre chose…….,

Heero retrouva son américain dans le jardin, toujours au téléphone. Il le lui prit des mains pour annoncer à l'interlocuteur :

_/Quatre, il te rappellera dès demain/_

avant de raccrocher. Il se retourna ensuite vers son amant et l'enlaça tendrement par derrière.

Duo, voudrais-tu vivre avec moi ?

Quoi ? Ben… euh… je ne sais pas, hésita Duo, la maison est grande, c'est vrai, mais il y a tes parents… Oh ils sont sympas mais…

Non tu n'as pas compris, lui répondit Heero en le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Enfin le plus qu'il pouvait ;;; !

Hein ôO

Ecoute-moi, je viens de mettre mes parents au courant pour nous deux et ils l'ont très bien pris. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu veux bien emménager dans un appartement avec moi pour que l'on puisse y vivre seulement nous deux…

Duo se retourna dans les bras de l'ancien pilote et nicha sa tête dans l'épaule du japonais, respirant ainsi son odeur.

Tu me demandes vraiment ça ? Bien sûr que j'accepte ! je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, je ne te laisserai plus… I love you so, my sweet Heero

Watashi mo aishiteru, Duo-koi...

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un appartement et y emménagèrent un mois plus tard, le temps des formalités. Un an, trois mois et dix-sept jours après leur emménagement, leur mariage fut célébré dans la plus stricte intimité, les trois derniers pilotes étant bien évidemment présents. Quelques temps après ils adoptèrent une petite fille de deux ans qui fut appelée Sélène Maxwell-Yuy, un mélange parfait car elle possédait le physique d'Heero et le caractère de Duo, ce qui enchantait tout le monde malgré ce que disait certain. Aujourd'hui Sélène a dix ans, des parents qui ne cessent de s'aimer et dont la vie peut être l'exemple d'un couple coulant des jours heureux.

**OWARI **_( et pour de bon cette fois ;; )_

Ecriture commencée le 17 mai 2004

Tapé le 18 février 2005-02-18

(Que voulait vous, c'est tout un art ;;; !)

Enfin ! J'ai enfin vaincu ma flemmardise légendaire pour taper cet épilogue -°… Faut dire que c'était pas trop prévu dans mon planning de vacances mais bon j'en avais marre de bûcher mon oral de TPE… Bah sinon, ce fic est écrit depuis environ 10 mois, mais comme il faisait TREIZE pages recto-verso à la main j'avais trop pas envie de m'y coller à taper tout ça - ;; mais bon en supprimant quelques passages qui n'étaient pas vraiment si intéressant que ça… et pis ça fait bizarre aussi de voir l'évolution de mon style depuis ce fic mais le plus drôle aura été de taper autre chose qu'une death… j'en suis toute chose… ;;

Maeva 'la main en visière' Il est où le lemon ?

HtY : Oh toi la ferme, ô grand sensei vénéré, mais range moi un peu ton esprit pervers !

Maeva : Comment ça ? Et le lemon que tu m'as fait écrire pendant le cours de français ?

HtY : Aaaahhhh…. Nan c'est pour un autre fic, enfin si je trouve encore le courage de taper quelque chose… suis fatigué moi…

Maeva ; m'en fou ! Va bosser, t'as une dizaine de fic à finir !

HtY : et alors ? Tant qu'aucun chapitre n'est publié, j'ai tout mon temps !

Maeva 'part se tirer une balle'

HtY : Enfin je vais pouvoir me reposer…. ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzz


End file.
